


The Haunting

by NothingIWontGive



Series: Starring Role [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt's done with this shit, Sad, Shiro needs to not, Songfic, bitch, keep it in your damn pants, my god, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive





	The Haunting

_-This is lowkey a depressing one shot, but only because I too am really sad and I always put Matt through this crap because they're my feelings. He doesn't deserve it. I portray him as my inner thoughts, things that I think. He's like the ADHD that I don't have. Idk, I'm getting annoying.-_   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _"Come on in, boy," said the skeletons sitting by her closet door_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_Shiro's eyes always held great secrets, Matt could tell. Matthew did stare into them every day. They had been friends for most of their lives, and they had been dating for five years of that. Matt was always honest with his lover, but he wasn't sure his lover was able to give him the same treatment. Matt could never be sure, but he wanted to trust the other. Maybe it was a foolish thing to do. Matt would never know._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _Dirty secrets, empty memories, and broken hearts across the floor_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_If there was a room filled with the mistakes and memories that Takashi Shirogane had, then it would be a horrific scene. There would be blood splattered all over the area. Chunks of peoples hearts scattered on the floor. Matt knew his was thrown in the mess as well. Some of the pieces had been picked up, stitched together haphazardly. Chunks still missing, blood already mixed with others. It was barely his heart anymore. It probably looked more like it was Frankensteins Monsters. Chunks of other peoples hearts mixed with his._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _I was knocked out, heels overhead_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_Matt felt hopeless, no one would understand how Matt felt. Other than Shiro's previously slaughtered lovers. But they wouldn't want to talk to Shiro's current fling. A fling who was there for every single one of his boyfriend's other flings too. Matt had been next to Shiro for the majority of his life. _   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _So you dragged me by my feet to a ghost town, where you buried me_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_But Shiro had always acted as if Matt was a secret others didn't need to know about. Like Matt was something to be ashamed of. But Matt always kept loyal to Shiro. He never looked at other people the way Shiro did. Matt just continued to look at his boyfriend, the man he loved._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _No wonder no one heard my screams_ **   
** _Love's so alive, but it died in its sleep_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_Matt loved Shiro with all his heart, no matter what the other man did. But that love was getting wasted on someone who didn't love Matt the same. Not even close. Shiro did love his boyfriend, but it wasn't with all of his heart._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _And now that it's dead, I live in your head and I will haunt your fucking dreams_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_When Matt had finally had enough he threw Shiro out of their home. Matt wasn't going to take this shit. He was too unstable. Shiro would have to realize that he wasn't the one who was the victim. Shiro was the monster, a monster Matt could barely fight._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did_ **   
** _So go on, wear that scarlet letter_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_Shiro wore a bright red letter on his sleeve. He committed adultery to the point of disgust. It was like he didn't know the feeling of actually loving someone. He constantly cheated on the ones he cared about the most._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did_ **   
** _So good luck finding something better_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_When Matt threw Shiro out of their home, he told Shiro to think it over. To figure out if cheating was worth their relationship. If Shiro could find something better. But Shiro wouldn't be able to find someone serious enough about the relationship. Who was so tolerant while still loving him. Matt let Shiro know that he deserved better. and if he didn't shape the hell up, there was no more them. He wouldn't even talk to him again._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _Runaway, boy, if you couldn't tell, baby's got a thirst for blood_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_When Shiro didn't step the fuck up, Matt told the entire school to stay away from Shiro. Lest they get hurt the way all Shiro's past lovers did. He had a thirst for adultery and nothing more._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _A subtle system, wicked melodies, craving bullets from her gun_ **   
** _So entranced they, follow every word, little spirals in their eyes_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_Despite Matts warnings and others for that fact, people pursued Shiro. Like they were entranced by the beauty that was Takashi Shirogane. Their mistake. But Matt wasn't going to stop them, it wasn't his problem._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _Catch a lover, turn an enemy just to watch them burn alive_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_Shiro did it to hurt people. He couldn't stop himself. He was a serial killer of peoples hearts. The room was scattered with hearts and blood. The crimson staining the walls._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _**Someday** you may find that picture perfect guy_ **   
** _And I'll chase my words with poison_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_Shiro never found someone else so tolerant. Only one night stands. One who never cared to stay after the deed was done. Maybe he would miss the warmth of someone's body next to him. Maybe he didn't._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
** _Until that day arrives, and swine take to the sky,_ **   
** _Fill your void with open thighs so,_ **   
** _No one will love you like I did, will fuck you like I did_ **   
** _So good luck finding something better_ **   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **   
_Eventually, Shiro realized that he was fucked up. He tried to mend his relationship with Matt. It slowly worked. Until eventually they were back together. Them both having the agreement that one more tremendous fuck up and Matt was not going to be there anymore. No more cheating, or blatantly flirting with random people in public. They had to discuss things too, communication is key. They weren't perfect but it was going to work, for a little while at least._   
** _~~~~~~~~_ **


End file.
